Of Black and Gold
by Kurotsuki-no-hana
Summary: Halloween. Alors que chacun vaque à leurs propres occupations, Kise et Kuroko en profite pour passer un peu de temps ensemble ... ainsi que faire en sorte de caser en même temps deux félins plus que têtus. C'est ma version Kuro/Kise de mes fics d'Halloween. Beaucoup de retard, mais je vous avait prévenu ! PWP


**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comme je l'avais dit, voici une suite alternative - ou peu importe comment vous voulez l'appeler - à ma fic _Angsty Cats. _Celle-ci, comme les autres, se passe aussi lors de la journée d'Halloween, mais avec des couples différents et les histoires n'ont pas forcément de rapports avec les autres.**

**Mais bon, je vais vous laisser juger par vous-même, alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Of Black and Gold**

- Kuroko-chi, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin ... d'y aller ? Demanda Kise entre deux souffles, ses oreilles dorées tirant sur le roux légèrement penchées en arrière et son regard posé sur la petite figure aux cheveux bleu. De la sueur commençait à couler sur ses tempes, collant des mèches blondes sur sa peau et par réflexe il tira sur les liens qui l'emprisonnaient lorsque des dents mordirent un endroit sensible de son corps en réponse.

Kuroko se redressa un peu de sa position sur le blond, un petit rictus trahissant l'expression neutre qu'il portait alors qu'il regardait l'autre hybride, ses yeux brillants légèrement en voyant la position du top-model.

Vraiment, Kise avait peut-être cette image de 'facile à vivre' qu'il montrait à tout le monde, mais ça n'avait vraiment pas été facile de le mettre dans cette position, même pour lui. Il avait réussi à attacher les poignets du blond ensemble avec la cravate de son propre uniforme, qu'il avait ensuite attaché à sa tête de lit, l'empêchant ainsi d'utiliser ses mains expertes pour le distraire … chose qu'il adorait faire quand ils étaient seuls, comme maintenant. Ses parents étaient partis voir de la famille pour la semaine et rentreraient le lendemain, et comme le blond avait encore ses cours et son travail, il avait dût rester chez eux, ce qui n'avait pas été pour leur déplaire puisqu'ils pouvaient ainsi passer un peu de temps ensemble sans que les autres ne soient derrière eux.

Bien sûr c'était en dehors des cours et surtout des entraînements … il avait encore les muscles endoloris grâce à l'entraînement de la veille. Et il se doutait qu'il devait en être de même pour les autres. Sa queue noire se balança paresseusement derrière lui à cette pensée, et il laissa sa main droite glisser sur la peau du blond, commençant par le cou, le torse, descendant avec une lenteur calculée jusqu'à qu'il atteigne la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Kise émit un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'il la contourna et massa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et il sentit sa propre érection pulser en réponse. Il fallait bien dire aussi qu'il jouait à ce petit jeu depuis de longues minutes déjà, et il savait que ni lui ni l'autre joueur ne pourraient se priver de ce plaisir encore longtemps.

- Oui. J'ai déjà demandé à Aomine de le rejoindre. Dit-il avant de se pencher en avant, en faisant bien attention de ne pas trop se frotter contre le bassin du blond, et remonta avec sa langue jusqu'à un téton tendu qu'il lécha et mordilla, tirant un autre frisson de son prisonnier.

- Nghh ... Tu es ... diabolique des fois. Où a bien pût passer mon adorable petit Kuroko-chi ?! Pleura-t-il avant d'inspirer sèchement lorsque Kuroko mordit plus fortement le bout de chaire. – Mais ... est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas t'attendre ?

Kuroko fronça légèrement ses sourcils alors que l'autre ne s'arrêtait pas de parler, et il était tenté de prendre n'importe quoi pour le bâillonné, seulement ça l'empêcherait d'entendre les gémissements et les cris qu'il comptait provoquer dans un futur très proche. Il se contenta donc de sceller cette bouche avec la sienne, sa langue s'infiltrant immédiatement dans cette bouche quémandeuse. Il glissa une main jusqu'à la ceinture du loup et la défit rapidement ainsi que la fermeture qui suivit juste après, lui permettant de glisser sa main dans le pantalon, tirant un autre gémissement qu'il avala lorsqu'il caressa la verge chaude du blond à travers le fin tissus de son boxer.

Relâchant la bouche lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, il sentit un frisson de désir parcourir son corps en voyant les yeux dorés assombris par le plaisir retenir des larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ces joues rougies, ces lèvres gonflées et rouges à force d'être mordues et embrassées laissant passer des souffles et des petits cris qu'il était le seul à recevoir. Il était sûr qu'aucun de ceux qui étaient au courant pour leur couple – autrement dit la Génération des Miracles en particulier – ne pensaient que cette vue n'était pas rares, et même au contraire une scène courante dans leur couple. Vrai, ils alternaient dans qui prenait l'autre, mais tous ceux qui ne voyaient le blond que comme étant le model ne penserait jamais à le voir comme un tel appel à la luxure allongé et attaché sur un lit, le regard brulant et le corps prêt à être clamé par lui.

Et il comptait bien rester le seul.

Cependant ...

- Je crois que tu as peut-être raison. Ça ne serait pas poli de ma part de ne pas les prévenir de mon … empêchement. Termina-t-il en passant son regard sur le corps de son compagnon. Avec une derrière caresse plus appuyée il se leva, ignorant le couinement qui en résultat.

Kise regarda le félin se lever avec grâce et aller chercher quelque chose dans sa veste, et il frissonna lorsque la chaleur du plus petit le déserta, son membre excité ne demandant qu'à être touché, sucé, quoi que ce soit du moment que ça lui permette de relâcher cette pression qu'il ressentait dans son bas-ventre et qui embrumait son esprit. Le silence persista pendant un autre instant avant qu'il entende un léger 'clic' qui le fit presque sursauter, et il retourna son attention vers le joueur de Seirin qui tenait son portable dans sa main et qui le regardait avec attention.

- Maintenant, je ne pense pas que tu aies autre chose à dire, Kise, commença-t-il en s'avançant vers lui, son pantalon descendant dangereusement bas sur ses hanches.

Kise déglutit et secoua lentement sa tête. Les lèvres du bleuté s'étirèrent légèrement, et il reprit sa place sur les jambes du blond, une main sur chaque cuisse. Cependant, juste alors qu'il allait retirer son pantalon au loup, son portable commença à sonner et à vibrer de l'endroit où il l'avait jeté sur le lit. D'un geste rapide il le prit dans sa main et regarda qui pouvait bien le déranger, même s'il avait déjà une petite idée sur la question. Rapidement un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres et son regard croisa celui du blond, l'objet toujours sécurisé dans sa main, les vibrations bien audibles derrière la musique. Kise ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi son compagnon le regardait ainsi, mais ce fut clair lorsqu'il le vit abaisser sa main vers son érection qui déformait toujours son boxer. Il pâlit, et secoua la tête alors qu'il essayait se rabattre ses jambes prisonnière du bleuté.

- N-non, ne fait paAhh ! Nnnghm ...

Kuroko posa délicatement le portable toujours vibrant sur l'érection couverte et il eut le plaisir d'entendre le premier cri de la journée poussé par le blond alors que celui-ci s'arquait contre sa main pour avoir plus de contact, et il sentit sa propre verge pulser en réponse. Il maintint sa position jusqu'à la dernière vibration, et à la fin le blond hoquetait sous le plaisir que ça apportait, quelques larmes coulant de ses yeux tandis que son membre était sur le point d'exploser. Kuroko observa le corps se tendre sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait en vagues, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que son portable avait arrêté de vibrer et que le silence – en dehors de la respiration saccadée du blond – était revenu dans la pièce. Il attendit quelques secondes pour voir si Kagami – puisque c'était lui qui avait essayé d'appeler – allait réessayer mais l'appareil resta silencieux et il finit par le mettre de côté, là où il ne le dérangerait pas pour ce qu'il allait faire.

Kise retint avec grande peine un couinement plaintif quand la sensation délicieuse stoppa, et il croisa le regard du félin, frissonnant lorsqu'il vit ce qui s'y trouvait. Décidant d'arrêter le supplice du blond pour le moment, Kuroko lui retira enfin son pantalon, son boxer suivant juste après, ce qui laissa le loup complètement nu face à lui, et surtout à sa merci tant qu'il le voudra.

- Tu es si dure. Dit Kuroko en caressant l'érection dressée devant lui, écoutant avec attention les sons que faisait son amant. – Tu en as envi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as besoin de moi, Kise.

- Ahnn ~ Kuro-ko-chi mmnh ... s'il te – plait ...

- Hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kise ? Demanda-t-il avec un faux sérieux, oh combien conscient de ce que l'autre voulait.

- Toi. Souffla le blond, désespéré par les vas et viens lents de cette main qui semblait déterminée à le faire aller au bord du gouffre sans l'y faire plonger. Il écarta un peu plus ses jambes libérées et les releva, sa queue s'écartant automatiquement pour montrer son intimité, l'endroit que seul Kuroko avait le droit de voir.

L'autre main de Kuroko remonta vers un téton tendu qu'il pinça et roula entre deux doigts tandis que l'autre ralentissait ses mouvements pour finalement s'arrêter complètement.

- Il va falloir que je te prépare avant ... je ne voudrais pas te blesser sans le vouloir. J'ai l'impression que tu es toujours aussi serré qu'à la première fois.

Mon Dieu comment pouvait-il dire ça avec un air aussi sérieux ?! Kise détourna la tête quand Kuroko essaya de croiser son regard, et il pouvait sentir le rictus qui s'étira sur le visage d'habitude impassible du bleuté. Il savait l'effet qu'avait ce genre de phrase, et il ne se lassait pas de voir la réaction du blond à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça. Se penchant en avant pour ouvrir le tiroir du haut de la table de nuit et pour attraper le lubrifiant, le félin ne se redressa qu'à moitié alors qu'il enduisait une bonne quantité sur trois de ses doigts, ses dents mordillant doucement une oreille de fourrure mordorée. Jetant le tube quelque part, il traça un chemin de ses lèvres jusqu'à prendre celles du blond alors qu'il enfonçait le premier dans l'intimité de celui-ci, gémissant avec lui sous l'étroitesse du passage.

Kise gigota un petit peu lorsqu'il sentit le doigt bouger à l'intérieur de lui et gémit de nouveau lorsqu'un deuxième le rejoignit et commença des mouvements de ciseaux, le préparant petit à petit pour ce qui allait suivre. Sa respiration se coupa quand ils frappèrent sa prostate, et son dos s'arqua sous la décharge de plaisir qui lui remonta le dos, du pré-sperme coulant le long de son membre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Kuroko le torturait depuis trop longtemps et il ne pouvait plus tenir.

- Kuro- Tetsu ... Laisse-moi NGhhm~ laisse-moi venir, je t'en prie !

Kuroko leva les yeux de là où ils étaient en train de regarder ses propres doigts entrer et sortir de l'anneau de chaire pour fixer le regard suppliant du blond qui tremblait de plaisir et de satisfaction interdite. Il hocha simplement la tête et prit l'érection du loup dans sa main libre, calquant ses mouvements sur ceux de l'autre qu'il accéléra, chaque coup venant frapper la petite glande qui enlisait Kise dans la débauche. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que son corps se tende et qu'il ne cri alors qu'il éjaculait dans la main du bleuté, son corps tressautant avant de retomber sur le matelas, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

Kuroko regarda la scène avec des yeux assombrit, sa main n'arrêtant pas la préparation du blond même s'il avait ralenti le temps qu'il redescende sur terre. Il avait bien cru qu'il allait lui aussi venir, mais les seuls moments durant lesquels il voulait le faire étaient dans la bouche ou à l'intérieur de l'Ace de Kaijo.

Kise avait fermé les yeux lorsqu'il s'était libéré, son corps tremblant encore de l'après coup, surtout que Kuroko continuait ses mouvements à l'intérieur de lui, mais il les rouvrit quand il sentit le matelas bouger autour de lui et s'enfoncer légèrement. Il rougit presque de nouveau lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez sur la verge tendue et suintante du bleuté, ses genoux de chaque côté de sa tête, et il glapit quand il sentit une langue taquine tracer toute la longueur de son propre sexe.

La demande était explicite, et il n'hésita pas à prendre ce qui lui était présenté dans sa bouche, surtout lorsque le joueur de Seirin alla frapper sa prostate au moment même où il le prenait profondément jusqu'à qu'il sente le fond de sa gorge. Retenant un cri, il agrippa les hanches du bleuté et suça le gland rouge en passant sa langue sur le dessus, content de son effet lorsqu'il sentit l'autre se tendre légèrement. Il pouvait sentir son membre durcir de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que l'autre suçait, léchait et mordillait, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il soit de nouveau complètement dur. Il fallait bien dire aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient pas souvent s'adonner à ce genre d'activité. Son gémissement fut étouffé lorsque sa glande reçu un coup particulièrement vicieux, et il fut surprit lorsque son amant se retira de sa bouche avec un léger tremblement avant de se retourner pour lui face.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions, et ouvrit la bouche dans un gémissement de plaisir qui atteignait presque le cri. Kuroko s'était enfoncé en lui jusqu'à la garde et était venu frapper sa prostate avec la même précision que lorsqu'il faisait ses passes. Le bleuté ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se remettre qu'il amorçait déjà des vas et vient rapides et profonds, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ce comportement presque brutal tellement il le voulait, le désirait. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, l'un comme l'autre, et tout ce qui comptait maintenant était de terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

- Ngh hahh, Ryouta ... malgré tout ça tu es encore ... si étroit. Siffla Kuroko, l'antre serrée qui l'entourait agissant comme un vice qui refusait de le lâcher, les muscles se resserrant à chaque fois qu'il se retirait et l'aspirant pour aller toujours plus profondément. Sa queue battait sèchement et furieusement derrière lui et ses oreilles étaient collées contre sa tête sous les décharges de plaisir qui l'assaillaient, et il pouvait sentir son bas ventre se tendre et se resserrer en prévision de l'orgasme qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

- Ahn ... Tet-suAHhh ... Plus ! Encore ! Cria-t-il, sa tête se balançant à droite et à gauche tandis qu'il agrippait les draps, ses jambes entourant le bleuté alors que sa prostate était délicieusement malmenée.

Tetsu pouvait vaguement sentir des gouttes de sueur glisser sur son front et le reste de son corps, mais il était complètement concentré sur l'hybride en-dessous de lui qui se tordait de plaisir à chacun de ses coups de butoir. Sachant très bien qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il agrippa l'arrière des genoux du blond et les souleva jusqu'à qu'ils soient presque de chaque côté de sa tête, le nouvel angle lui permettant de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément et d'appuyer plus durement sur cette glande qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Ses yeux brillant alors que ses instincts commençaient à prendre le dessus, éclat reflété par le loup, Kuroko se pencha en avant et mordit le cou du blond.

Kise se tendit lorsqu'il sentit ces crocs percer sa peau jusqu'au sang, mais la douleur fut vite remplacée par un plaisir fulgurant et il étouffa son cri de jouissance en mordant lui aussi le cou pâle devant lui, ses yeux se fermant et laissant couler des larmes sous la puissance de l'orgasme malgré le fait qu'il en ai eu un peu de temps avant.

Kuroko sentit les muscles se resserrer encore plus autour de lui et, couplé à la sensation qui le traversa lorsque le blond le mordit, il ne lui fallut que deux autres coups pour éjaculer profondément à l'intérieur de son compagnon.

Tous deux restèrent un long moment dans cette position, leur respiration erratique frôlant leurs cous et la marque qui s'y trouvait alors qu'ils laissaient passer les tremblements de leurs orgasmes. Les yeux se fermant sous la fatigue et le bienêtre qu'il éprouvait, Kuroko se retira lentement avant de s'installer plus confortablement aux côtés du blond qui grimaça légèrement quand il sentit le liquide tiède couler sur les draps. Il allait encore falloir qu'il les change avant que ses parents ne reviennent s'il ne voulait pas être le sujet de leurs taquineries. _Mais ça peut attendre plus tard_, pensa-t-il avec un bâillement avant de se tourner vers le bleuté et laisser le sommeil le gagné tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber dehors.

Des yeux bleus s'ouvrirent péniblement, cherchant la source de son réveil alors qu'il était allongé contre son compagnon, et un éclair qui fendit le ciel et éclaira la chambre suivit par le grondement du tonnerre lui donna sa réponse. Il referma les yeux dans l'espoir de se rendormir immédiatement quand une pensée le traversa. Se redressant doucement pour ne pas gêner le blond qui dormait à point fermé, il attrapa son portable et commença à taper rapidement sur les touches. Appuyant sur la dernière, il le remit là où il était et se recoucha, rabattant en même temps sur eux une des couvertures qui se trouvait toujours au pied du lit alors qu'il reprenait sa place. Il espérait juste que les deux félins allaient maintenant arrêter de se tourner autour comme ils le faisaient. Vraiment, presque tout le monde l'avait remarqué à ce point, il leur fallait juste un petit coup de pouce.

* * *

**Voila pour cette fois, le prochain couple étant normalement Midorima/Takao (Je pense faire dans cet ordre, parce que même si, oui, Midorima est un peu (beaucoup ?) un Tsundere, je pense que si Takao l'embête de trop, il récoltera ce qu'il aura semé ^^. Mais c'est encore à voir.**

**Bref, laissez un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


End file.
